


Let Me Stay The Night

by CallMeCandy



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternating off canon, Comfort, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Gentle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Background, Spoilers, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Waltz is a little noisy, mentions of family loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCandy/pseuds/CallMeCandy
Summary: Tomorrow is the big day where everyone’s plans will go into action, this may be the last night Waltz and Lucette have together, so they might as well make it a good one.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton & Waltz Cresswell, Lucette Riella Britton/Waltz Cresswell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Let Me Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on Waltz’s route the night before they confront the Queen. Canonically Lucette just slept in his room, but I decided to make a little change to that in this.

The day had been a long and tiring one. Luckily it had also been a productive one. Ever since the Tenebrarum Bearer, Lucette’s own mother, had been released from her coma in the Tenebrarum crystal itself, the kingdom was in a bit of a shock. Having thought that the witch of a queen that was presumably dead come back was devastating. At the same time Lucette had lost her father and had to stand by as someone else took the throne, Sir Alacaster himself. Just the thought of the traitor made Lucette’s blood turn to ice, him and Mythros. Waltz usually caught on when she would start to think about them and would do his best to turn her attention to something more uplifting.

Even during Lucette’s grieving, she knew she needed to fight. If she had any hope of fulfilling her father's dying wish to protect the kingdom, she needed to be ready. Waltz had been taking on her training, teaching her how to hone and control the princess’s newfound magic. Each day was spent in the woods for a playing field, practicing and learning. Waltz couldn’t help but feel proud of how far the newfound woman had come, especially from when he reunited with her months before. At first she had stuck true to her name as the ice princess, but over time he began to see that warm spark in her start to shine through again as she grew accustomed to the real world and its people.

Now Waltz was sitting in his room at night, bent over an array of fabric and threads on his desk illuminated by the moonlight. Tomorrow was the big day, where everyone’s plans would be put into motion. Lined up neatly on the side were a few of his newly made puppets. It wasn’t exactly the best time to be thinking about his little puppet shows, but he couldn’t help it. Despite all the chaos and stress, he found solace in the little toy characters. He enjoyed brainstorming ideas for his next story that would be told. He often would be working out the plot in his mind as his hands worked their magic. He was so immersed in his work that he almost didn’t hear the three sharp knocks on his door. Waltz straightened in his seat and looked to the door, unsure if he had just heard it. As he paused he heard shuffling on the other side of the door, confirming that indeed someone was there. Waltz stood up and made his way across the room. He paused as he took a hold of the handle with his. He wasn’t sure why he hesitated, maybe it was the nerves of tomorrow. His grip finally turned the knob and opened it.

“Lucette?” He couldn’t help but be surprised to see her standing at his door so late at night. She gave him a small smile, the same smile that was slowly melting his heart more and more each day.

“Hello, Waltz…”

“Let me guess, couldn’t sleep?” He gave her an understanding smile. Of course she would have trouble sleeping. Her nod of confirmation to his question proved he was correct.

“Come in, then.”

Lucette made her way into the room and Waltz closed the door behind her. He turned just in time to see her settle down on his bed with her hands resting on the edge of the mattress and leaning forward to peer at his desk.

“You have been working on your puppets?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep either.” He admitted a little sheepishly. Waltz looked over at the dolls and a soft expression fell over his face. “It’s been a while since I last did a show, but I want to make sure my puppets and materials are ready to go once this is all over.”

“I am sure the children are looking forward to seeing your shows again.” Lucette's words made Waltz smile and raise his hand to his face, almost shy.

“Yeah…” He couldn’t hide his smile, it was obvious he took the compliment with a lot of heart. The man turned to his desk and picked up what he had paused, the hero of his next story. He had finished her red hair earlier and was now working on the blue dress. The needle was about to poke into the fabric once again when he paused once again, realizing the similarities between the puppet and Lucette. He started to move his skilled hands again and observed the thread to catch any fabric pinching.

“I…” Lucette's voice poked through the quiet atmosphere causing Waltz to turn his head towards her. “...am worried about what may happen tomorrow.” Usually her voice was sharp and blunt, but tonight her words were soft, scared. He caught a tremble in her voice and felt a pinch of sadness in his own heart.

“You think too much, Lucette.”

“I do.”

The princess turned her attention back to the puppets on the table. He watched the expressions on her face go from one to another as she thought. Many could never tell what was on the ice princess’s mind, she had grown to cover her emotions over her 18 years of life. It was only recently that she had begun to open up, but even before that Waltz was one of the few people who could read her thoughts better than anyone else could.

When she came to a decisive thought, she turned her head to look up at Waltz again, who was already expectantly waiting for her to speak. She now held a lighter tone in her eyes. It was a front to cover the grief that she was feeling, but he knew she needed this. She needed something to bring her out of the darkness every now and again to remind her that life isn’t all so bad.

“When this is over, will you finally let me be your assistant?”

Waltz’s face broke out in a smile. He leaned in closer to pat the top of her head affectionately, causing Lucette to give him a feigned look of annoyance.

“Yes, when this is all over, i’ll give you the spotlight.” He let his hand retreat away from the princess to clasp in a fist over his heart, a silent promise. “I’m sure the children will love your puppet shows.”

She smiled again, making the man's heart flutter. Gratitude filled her eyes as she looked up at him.

“I feel better now. Thank you, Waltz.”

Waltz felt a pang of guilt and averted his eyes. “Oh? I’m not sure I even did anything.” When she didn’t respond right away he glanced at her again and saw her smiling even more, one of her rarer smiles that meant she was genuinely, truly happy in the moment.

“You have just by being here with me.”

Waltz could feel all of the days stress and worry practically melt away when looking at her like this.

“You know I’d do anything for you, little star.”

“Little star...there is that nickname again.” Lucette shook her head to herself. Waltz frowned.

“Hmm, does it bother you?”

“No, I was just wondering where it came from.”

Waltz felt relief before he felt the realization. “Oh, right. I never told you the story, did I?” Waltz looked away as he continued to speak. “Back when I was still your mother’s apprentice, my life was dull and empty.” He turned his eyes back to her and smiled softly. “Then you showed up. Your circumstances were the same as mine, but your light never faded. You became my hope in that dark place. My light. That is why I consider you my little star.”

Waltz was pleased to see Lucette’s cheeks were turning a bright shade of pink that was only illuminated more by the moonlight from his window. Once again he saw that thoughts were starting to shift around in her mind. He waited patiently for her to collect them and speak, but it seemed she was having a hard time choosing her words. Waltz frowned, worry beginning to prick at him

“What is it?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

Well that was unexpected.

“W-what…” He began. Waltz had turned a brighter shade of red than Lucette had and looked at the ground as his own thoughts began to swarm. “Well..” He tried to continue, a deep hesitation lined with his voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucette slump.

“I can’t?” She asked, sounding dejected. Waltz tried to speed up his thinking.

_ You idiot, speak! _

“It’s not that I don’t want you to, but…” He finally began. He saw Lucette look at him once again and he had trouble controlling his thoughts.

“I might…”

_ Why is this so hard? _

“I mean…”

He didn’t want to share his worries, he especially didn’t want to risk making the princess uncomfortable around him. He had no idea how he could even put into words that staying together in the same bed would wake something up in him. He bravely glanced at her, seeing she looked almost...defeated. 

“Don’t make that face, little star…” Waltz sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyes. “Okay. You can stay.” He spoke before he could fully comprehend what he had just agreed to.

“Really?” Lucette was looking at him with joy, there was no going back now. He gave her a small reassuring smile.

“Yeah.”

  
  


It didn’t take long for Lucette to get comfortable in his bed. She lifted the covers and snuck herself into them. Waltz hesitated before lifting the blanket and sliding in beside her. He laid on his side and rested his head on his outstretched arm. Before he could even settle into bed, Lucette had wiggled her way closer and directly into his arms. Waltz’s heart pounded mercilessly against his ribs. She was so warm, and her golden eyes that stared at him only made his face feel warmer. Waltz would’ve dared not to touch her, but the look on her face begged otherwise. He felt a twang of empathy for her, She had lost someone dear to her and had the weight of saving an entire kingdom on her shoulders, of course she needed comfort. Not to mention tomorrow was the day where all of their plans were going to be put into motion. For all they knew, tonight could be the last peaceful night of their entire lives, assuming they would still be alive.

When she scooted closer her head ended up resting on his outstretched arm. Waltz folded his arm inward and tangled his fingers into her light red locks. His other hand found its place on her waist, a comforting touch. Lucette had her arms folded in front of her as a look of content fell over her face. She looked so comfortable, Waltz wished he felt the same. Despite holding her so gently, his body was very stiff. He still held a short distance between their bodies. He knew she noticed, because she had a look of question in her eyes, but didn’t voice her concern.

Lucette wasn’t merciful. She looped her arms around Waltz’s waist and nuzzled into the crook of his neck for comfort. Waltz immediately tensed underneath her. He wondered if she could hear how loud his heart was thumping, or even if she could feel it through his chest.

“I feel like I’m being punished.” He hadn’t meant to say it, but the words slipped out.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

A moment of silence fell over the couple.

“Thank you for letting me stay.” Lucette began. Her voice matched the still of the night with a soft whisper. Her breath tickled the man's skin and sent goosebumps across it. “My room felt colder than normal tonight. I couldn’t help thinking about tomorrow and then about father and…” Her words trailed off. “...Please do not leave me as well, Waltz.”

The witch didn’t say anything immediately, but eventually he spoke back in an equally soft tone.

“Lucette, look at me.”

She moved back to look up at him. Waltz was staring at her with an intensity that made it difficult to look away. His features were illuminated by the soft moonlight, making them stand out more. His long dark hair nearly shrouded his gaze as it cascaded beautifully over his bronze skin. The reds of his eyes had stars practically sparkling in them. Lucette couldn’t tell if it was a reflection of the starry night sky outside the window or if she was simply seeing things. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Lucette. I will always be wherever you are. I promise to always protect you.”

Lucette stared back with a look of deep gratitude and...longing. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Waltz couldn’t take it anymore. He snuck his arms completely around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. She didn’t resist, instead snuggling against his chest to absorb his warmth. His piney scent was comforting, it made her feel at home.

She could definitely feel his heartbeat against his chest. She looked up at him with a ting of worry, and was met with Waltz’s deep gaze. His cheeks were practically glowing pink. Lucette felt her own face warm up and didn’t break eye contact. The two laid there together in silence, staring into each other’s eyes. It was an incredibly intimate moment, and they shared a conversation between the two of them that could never be put into words. Waltz lazily moved his hand away from the small of her back to cup her cheek. She was looking up at him with the exact expression of longing that he had. Waltz finally moved in and suffocated the space between their lips, it was only then that their eyes slipped closed. Their lips moved in unison, and it wasn’t long until Lucette felt a tongue graze across her bottom lip. She felt a rush of electricity zip up her spine. She clutched onto his shirt and parted his lips further in the kiss, allowing Waltz to slip his tongue in and prod against hers. He marveled at how her tongue trembled at the touch before tentatively prodding back. This was a new experience for the both of them. Waltz could never do anything too bold in his cursed state, and Lucette was alone all of her life. Now that the two found each other again it was like fitting two puzzle pieces together.

The kiss only deepened as Lucette's breathing began to grow heavy. Waltz himself was already panting and head spinning. She was so… _ intoxicating.  _ By now he was feeling something begin to stir in him and his lower body grew warm. He shifted his hips away from the princess in an attempt to hide his growing excitement. His hand found its way lower to caress her waist and side again. He could tell by her quickened breathing that she was relishing his touches. Waltz pulled back for a breath and looked at Lucette's face. Her eyes opened halfway when he pulled away and was gazing at him with a pleading look. Her lips were still parted and tongue covering the row of her bottom teeth. It didn’t take long for Waltz to swoop back in and kiss her deeper than before. By now the two had started to gain a rhythm with each other. There was a growing urgency in the heated kiss, but no one tried to overpower the other. Waltz was practically shaking from desire and silently cursed his body for reacting so obviously. He didn’t want her to notice his hardon, but it was getting difficult to hide it. Suddenly Lucette pulled away with a sharp gasp.

“W-Waltz!”

He froze when he realized he was slowly pulling up her skirt. His face burned as he immediately pulled his hand away from her and retreated the arm she was using as a pillow, causing her to lift her head.

“I…I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…I should’ve asked!” He was about to flip the blanket off of himself so he could make a daring escape when Lucettes hand grasped firmly at his shirt.

“Wait. I…I think I want this.”

He didn’t move away.

“You think?” He repeated back doubtfully. If he was going to do anything with her, he needed to know she was completely consenting. He would never forgive himself if they found out they were moving too quickly and she wasn’t ready all along. She shook her head at him.

“No…I know I do.” She admitted shyly. Even in the shadows he could see her cheeks burning bright red, but was looking very serious. He studied her eyes, flitting back and forth.

“Are…are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Waltz swallowed audibly and slowly began to relax again. Thank _ God  _ she wasn’t mad at him, or worse, disgusted. Instead she seemed to be mirroring back exactly what he was feeling. He let his hand travel lower again to her skirt and continued to pull it up as he watched her expressions. She didn’t make any indication for him to stop, so he slid his hand underneath the lace trim. He found her thigh and ran his hand up to her hip. Her body was so warm and soft underneath his hands. She squirmed at the touch and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed together and up while her breathing grew unsteady. She was liking- no, loving this. Waltz lightly jolted when he felt her fingers slip up his shirt and find his abdomen, narrowly missing his arousal. Both her hands moved up and she ran her palms over his skin. It was almost too much for the poor man.

“Princess…”

“Yes?”

“May I go further?”

She nodded at his request. Waltz’s hands lightly shook as they made their way to the ties of the dress on her back. Her fingers closed into loose fists underneath his shirt in anticipation and he slowly pulled the ribbon undone.

“Wait.”

Waltz froze and looked at her, hoping he didn’t make a mistake.

“Y-you too.” She stammered. Waltz bit his lip nervously, but complied. She removed her hands from him as he sat up and crossed his arms over each other in front of him. He took a hold of the dull green hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Lucette sat up too. Both of their hair was disheveled and messy, and they thought that the other looked extremely cute with that look. He turned his attention to her again and caught her staring at his body.

_ That’s right, this is her first time seeing something like this. _

He patiently waited for Lucette as she silently admired him. He wasn’t incredibly muscular, rather lean and toned. She reached out and touched his skin gently, sending goosebumps across his skin. She then bravely ran her hands across his chest. Before he could stop her she was closer again and pressing her lips against his neck.

“Ah, Lucette…” He gasped and pulled her closer by the waist. She took this as an invitation and moved her body in a more comfortable position. She slipped onto his lap, moving the blankets aside as she straddled him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her kisses on his neck turned into kitten-licks and gentle nips with her teeth. Waltz continued what he had started and continued to undo her ties. It was easier since he could see her back now so he finished quickly. He moved both of his hands to slide up her thighs and gave them a soft squeeze. She let out a whimper that made Waltz’s little Waltz twitch. The princess was so close to him, too close. If she shifted any closer she would be rubbing up against his excitement. Waltz was growing painfully hard as her hands roamed over his shoulders and chest and her mouth worked it’s magic against his neck. She only pulled back when he started lifting her dress. Lucette’s face burned as she raised her arms in the air to help him out. He lifted the clothing over her head with a bit of difficulty. It was a lot of fabric. She started to giggle, music to his ears, as she decided to help him out and remove the rest of the dress. As soon as she was bare in front of him he felt like he was about to pass out. Waltz didn’t mean to stare, but there she was in all her beauty and trustfully vulnerable to him. The princess seemed shy, even embarrassed to be seen so intimately. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Waltz twisted their bodies around and laid Lucette on her back against the pillows once again. His large frame loomed over her and he had his hands planted to the mattress on either side of her head. Lucette's red hair flared out in a beautiful halo around her head. Waltz lifted one hand and trailed his fingers across her cheek, gently. She put her hand over his to hold his hand in place as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. The stark contrast of their skin tones proved to be aesthetically pleasing to the witch. He took the opportunity to really admire her naked frame. He couldn’t help it, his eyes traveled down to her breasts. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. He turned his gaze back up to Lucette and felt a jolt as he saw her gazing at him with a half lidded expression. Waltz felt like he was just caught with his hand in a cookiejar, but for some reason he wasn’t being reprimanded for it. In fact he was surprised that the princess was growing to be more relaxed underneath him. She usually was so easy to get flustered, but something about tonight was starting to feel different.

“You can touch me if you’d like.” She prompted. Waltz didn’t have to ask twice. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, drawing out a soft moan from her lips. She held onto his shoulders as his hands slowly slid up her torso. He gently grasped one of her breasts in his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. He was right, they were as soft as they looked. He moved his lips to kiss along her jaw and traveled down to her neck. She squirmed and moved her hand to the back of his neck where her fingers tangled with his hair. It was now Waltz’s turn to tease her neck, and tease it he did. Her head tilted back as he kissed down her neck. She shivered whenever she felt his teeth lightly scrape across her skin.

Lucette felt so vulnerable to him. It was a feeling she typically hated, the heir to the Tenebrarum Bearer was as stubborn as they come. However, it felt right at the moment. She felt so comfortable being vulnerable to her lover. Another noise emanated from her throat when she felt his lips latch onto her skin. Waltz had moved low enough where any marks could be hidden by her collar so he didn’t have to hold back. He sucked and let his tongue stimulate her skin. The man didn’t mean to, but he had found a rather sensitive spot. Lucette whimpered and unconsciously curled her fingers into a fist around his hair.

The growing excitement caused Lucette’s knees to instinctively rise. Waltz nearly launched himself forward when he felt her thigh make contact with his hardon. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her, as he literally had no idea how she would react to this. Her eyes weren’t meeting his, but rather staring down at the bulge that had formed in his pants. Underneath the fabric Waltz could feel himself  _ throbbing. _ She gently raised her leg again and let it rub against him. The sudden pressure made Waltz’s eyes flutter and he let out an embarrassing moan. It was quiet, but not inaudible. He heard the woman gulp. She was nervous, but her eyes were focused on his face as she experimentally rubbed her thigh against him. His mouth slacked open and his eyes closed for fear of her seeing them flick back. Lucette continued her movements, watching her lovers facial expressions and marveling at how incredibly attractive this was. She felt a little power from her movements. If she could make this man react like this just by a small touch, then who knows what else she could do?

Her leg lowered again and Waltz opened his eyes. She noted the disappointment that he was trying to hide. It made her smile. She was about to rub against him more when he took the opportunity to take control. His hands gently rubbed her sides as his lips trailed down again. Lucette’s back arched up at the new sensations of being touched like this. His mouth found her soft nipple and prodded it with his tongue, earning a sharp inhale from Lucette. He took this as a good sign and dragged his tongue over the surface. He cupped her breasts and closed his lips around the bud while his thumb ran in circles on the other. His tongue moved experimentally and he soon felt her fingers tangle in his hair. After a moment he pulled away to inspect his work. It glistened with his saliva and had hardened beautifully. He pecked it with a kiss before moving to her other nipple. He repeated his actions and soon Lucette was a hot, moaning mess. It felt  _ really _ good for her. Her times alone at the palace were rather dreary, so she hardly ever explored her own body. Now that she was experiencing them, at the hands of a  _ man _ , it was pure ecstasy. 

Waltz let his hands slide down to her hips and left her breasts to lower himself. Lucette didn’t know where this was going, her education on sex was severely lacking. When Waltz’s lips pressed against her skin right above her groin, the fantasy broke. She quickly propped herself up on her elbows and stared down at him in bewilderment.

“What are you doing?!” She wasn’t sure if she was reprimanding him or genuinely asking. Lucette couldn’t comprehend why he was moving so far down.

“Princess, do you trust me?”

She was taken aback.

“Of course I do, Waltz.” She responded, not bothering to hide the offense in her tone. Waltz gave her a devilish smile and she knew that right now she needed to completely trust his actions. She pursed her lips together before giving him a firm nod. He took the que and hooked his fingers around her panties. He slowly pulled them down her thighs, followed by a trail of kisses. Lucette let Waltz slip it down the rest of her legs and set them aside. He moved back in, this time trailing his kisses up the insides of her thighs while holding her outer thighs. She watched in wonder and nervousness.

_ Is he…actually going to put his mouth there? _

He answered her question when his tongue dipped into her folds. It was an odd sensation at first, especially against her sensitive bits. But then he started to move his tongue and she began to  _ feel _ it.

Lucette’s breath caught in her throat and Waltz felt her legs quiver in his grasp. She opened her legs further for him and fell back against the sheets once again. He worked his tongue into every nook and cranny he could find while noting what spots gained the most noise from the princess. It didn’t take long for him to feel her fingers in his hair again. She lightly tugged him closer, earning a chuckle from him.

“What?” Her labored breathing and wavering voice drowned out most of the annoyance in her tone.

“I’m just glad you trust me is all.” Waltz responded before going in again. Lucette pushed her hips forward against him and covered her mouth. She whimpered into her hand and Waltz knew she was having difficulty holding in her beautiful moans.

Waltz pulled away once again and snapped his fingers. A surge of energy seemed to rush through the room.

“What was that?” Lucette panted.

“A simple spell, now not even a peep can escape this room.”

She turned a beet red.

“Where in the world did you learn that?”

He responded with a wink and she knew he wasn’t going to say. She rolled her eyes.

“Are you…sure? No one will hear us?”

“Positive. Not a single soul in the Marchen will hear you, so don’t hold back princess.”

She was about to make her witty remark but was cut off by her own moan. He had already continued his work while gentle holding her thighs once again. His thumbs rubbed back and forth as his mouth worked more of its magic. Lucette’s hand flew back up to her mouth to stifle another moan.

“Lucette, I cast that spell for a reason.” Waltz murmured as he glanced up at her through his eyelashes.

Lucette reluctantly lowered her hand once again and rested it on the bed. Waltz decided to reward her by dragging his tongue up her clitoris. Lucette  _ mewled _ and curled her fingers in the sheets and pulled them into a fist. Waltz mercilessly focused his energy on her bud and soon Lucette was squirming and moaning sweet nothings into the night. Even if she continued to attempt keeping herself quiet, there was no way she’d be able to do so. When his name escaped her lips Waltz flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. She jolted in surprise and rocked her hips with a squeak.

Waltz shifted his weight so he could bring one hand in, palm up. His finger started to tease her hole, rubbing around the sensitive skin before slipping in. Her arousal made it easy for him to do so, the amount of slick she was producing was more than enough. His finger curled inside and Lucette seemed to unravel beneath him. The intensity of the pleasure made it impossible for Lucette to even think about holding anything back. His second finger slipped in and experimentally rubbed her walls. Each rub sent a feeling of bliss inside her. He pulled his fingers away again causing her to whimper. She was getting rather tired of all these breaks, 

“Why did you stop?” She exhaled in exasperation.

“I want you to tell me what feels good and what doesn’t.” He said in an unintentional husky voice. She shivered. It was true some of his movements weren’t as pleasurable as others, but she wasn’t sure if she had the courage to guide him. Waltz seemed to catch on and gave her inner thigh a kiss.

“Lucette, I want to know every part of you,” he began. “and I want you to let me.” He planted another kiss, higher up now. “I want you to feel good, so please allow me to make it as pleasurable as possible.”

His words melted the ice princess’s heart. After a moment of consideration, she nodded.

“Okay…I can do that.” She finally agreed. This earned a smile from Waltz, right before he dipped his head down once more and tongued her clit. Lucette ran her fingers through her own hair as she moved her eyes up to the ceiling. She had no idea it was possible to feel this good, and she felt a little silly for missing out on it for all these years. His fingers moved inside of her again and she felt a buzz as they brushed against a particular spot.

“H…higher…” she ordered, and Waltz happily complied.

She continued to guide him, telling him which parts felt best and what tongue movements she liked. It didn’t take long for her moans to start ramping up. Her words came out in stutters as it became harder for her to speak. Waltz had found that spot inside of her that made her moan and began to suck lightly on her bud. He had no idea Lucette could make such lewd noises, and he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

Lucette began to feel something build up, something big. If it weren’t for the spell Waltz had cast, she would’ve surely woken up the entire Marchen. Her shaky legs wrapped themselves around Waltz’s neck as her sporadic moans filled with intensity. Waltz knew she was about to cum, and put all of his focus and effort into his fingers and tongue. Once again her fingers tangled in his hair and tugged him closer. She screamed into the night as she toppled over the edge. Her mind blanked out as pleasure rolled through her body in waves. Waltz could feel her contracting around his fingers, and thought that if this wasn’t considered hot, nothing else ever would be. Her hips rolled against his mouth and he let his tongue match her movements as he coaxed her through her orgasm.

Eventually the waves of ecstasy began to diminish to tremors of the aftermath. Lucette lay twitching in the bed with her arm draped across her eyes. Her mouth hung open and her chest heaved with each breath. Waltz moved away to look at the mess she had made. He pulled his fingers out and marveled at the strings of slick that were connected to them. He glanced down at the sheets and realized that they were incredibly wet. The corner of his lips twitched up, and he couldn’t help but feel a small surge of pride. He did good. 

Lucette felt Waltz retreat from his spot and whimpered when he trailed kisses up her stomach and chest to her collarbones. She uncovered her eyes and looked at her lover who was looming over her again. She felt spent, but knew Waltz was still aching. She raised her hands to cup his cheeks, and his eyes fluttered closed at the touch. He still had on a light smile, and it made Lucette feel warm.

“I want you inside me.”

He choked and his eyes shot open.

“I’m sorry?”

She was looking up at him with that adorable stubborn look.

“I want you to feel good too.”

“Yes, but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t…have to be…inside you to feel good.” He said with a blush.

“Waltz.”

“Lucette?”

“I want you to make love to me.”

Waltz felt like something just zapped through his body. How could he say no to that? Logic got tossed out the window as he pressed his lips against hers, letting her taste herself. He fumbled with his belt and wrapped her arms around his neck and didn’t let him break the kiss. He pushed his pants down to his knees managed to move them completely off while their tongues explored each other's mouths further. When Lucette felt his hardon rub against her sex she let him pull away from the kiss. Waltz moved his kisses to her neck once again as he used his hand to guide his member to line up with her entrance. She stiffened when she felt it start to slide in. He moaned heavily against her neck at the wonderful relief of finally giving attention to his excitement. Waltz lifted his head to look at her face. Her nose was lightly scrunched up and he could tell that this was somewhat uncomfortable for her. She felt a bit stretched, and being filled where she’d never explored was a little painful.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes I…I don’t know. Keep moving.” She exhaled. Waltz cupped her cheek.

“If at any point you want me to stop, please say so.”

“Goddammit Waltz, just move already!”

He held in a laugh, but his smile gave him away. He gave her a peck on the lips before complying to her demands and continued to push in further until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

“Ah…you’re tight…” he moaned softly and let his face fall into the crook of her neck again. He was nervous about hurting her, but put trust in her to tell him if anything was too much. She already had quite the habit of speaking her mind, especially at times where it wasn’t completely appropriate. So he didn’t worry too much about her not saying something if she didn’t like it. He kept his movements slow at first, rolling his hips into hers. He felt Lucette’s legs slowly wrap around his body and knew she was starting to feel it too. He raised his head to glance at her face to check how she was holding up. Sure enough, her eyes were closed and lips parted. It was obvious that pleasure was starting to rise in her body again. Waltz took the opportunity to finally take her at a steadier pace.

“You feel so good…” Waltz moaned against her neck. She responded with something unintelligible, but he could gather that she was saying something very similar back. 

Their bodies rocked together on the bed, both of them moaning and gasping for the other. Hands roamed and groped while lips touched what they could reach. Waltz kept his movements slow, he didn’t want to finish so soon already, but Lucette’s noises and being able to touch her so intimately wasn’t helping his case. Luckily, he had a decent amount of self control and continued to keep his hips moving slow.

Lucette was basking in the sensations once again. The movements of his body against hers was rubbing against her bud and sending her deeper into ecstasy with each push. She rather enjoyed the slow movements, it felt so right. Tears sprung into her eyes as her fingers tangled in his hair, her other hand pressed against his back and holding him close. She felt so close with him right now, closer than ever before. Emotions began to roll over each other and she hiccuped. Waltz noticed and stopped to look at her.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded vigorously.

“Yes I…I just…I love you. So much, Waltz.”

Waltz marveled at her beauty, even when she was on the brink of crying she was beautiful in his eyes. He cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly as he continued to rock his body into hers.

“I love you too, Lucette.”

The two held each other close as their kisses grew sloppy, their minds too fuzzy to be able to kiss properly. Neither of them minded, if anything it made it that much better. Soon Waltz felt the familiar buildup begin to reach its edge.

“Lucette…I’m close…” He moaned softly against her lips, his words slightly moving them.

“Don’t pull out.”

“But-“

“I know. I don’t care, I want this.”

He would have protested more, but just the thought alone of cumming inside of her brought him dangerously closer. If tonight was their last night together, and the possibility of that was high, they wouldn’t need to hold anything back. He was about to question her but she answered before he could ask.

“I’m close too.”

Waltz held her body close to his and sped up his hips, turning them into thrusts and causing them to bounce on the mattress in rhythm. She nails dug into his back and he leaned her head back. Her moans and calls for his name only spurred him on. He moved his hands down and grasped her hips close as his thrusts grew frantic. The two clung onto each other as the pleasure built up to an impossible high. The two of them orgasmed, Lucette screamed in pure bliss and left a trail of pink scratches down his back. Waltz rolled his hips deeply into her and didn’t bother on holding in any of his own lewd sounds. They moved in unison as they unraveled themselves together. Lucette could feel him twitching inside her as something warm filled her. The two slowly came back down to earth. Lucette’s pet Waltz’s hair soothingly as he sensually kissed her neck.

The both of them laid there in still, heartbeats still pounding. Waltz realized he was probably crushing her and propped himself up on his elbows to give her an apologetic smile. The princess laughed and held his cheeks in her hands.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  


——

  
  


The rest of the night was filled with the couple exploring each other’s bodies. Waltz brought an ungodly amount of orgasms to the princess. He had read somewhere that the female body was capable of multiple orgasms and was ecstatic to see it was true. Eventually the two tired out and fell asleep in each other’s arms with their legs tangled.

Morning broke through and a single knock resonated from the door. Without waiting for a response it opened and Delora strolled into the room.

“Waltz, Parfait wants to know if- oookaaaaay.”

The witch saw the two embraced and accidentally got a good look at the amount of scratch marks on Waltz’s broad back. She didn’t even finish her sentence as she turned on her heel and left just as quickly as she had come. 

She could ask him another time.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🤗


End file.
